


✰ Something you need ✰

by Mikoaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikoaki/pseuds/Mikoaki
Summary: Sie musste während der Zeit vermehrt an seinen bestimmenden Blick denken. Es war nicht nur ein halbherziges Austeilen von Clubflyern, er war darauf aus, wirklich jemand für den Club zu rekrutieren. Und genau diese Aufrichtigkeit war es, die an Miki nagte- sie vielleicht sogar ein wenig eifersüchtig machte.Er hatte etwas, für dass er sich einsetzte. Etwas, worin er seine Zeit und Kraft investierte.Und selbst wenn Miki es nur ungern zugab... Das war genau das, wonach sie eigentlich die ganze Zeit suchte.
Kudos: 1





	✰ Something you need ✰

》 START 《  
Stetig. 

Routiniert.  


Wie ein Zug, der jeden Tag, zur gleichen Uhrzeit, an den immer gleichen Haltestellen vorbeifuhr und seine Runden drehte.  


So war Mikis Leben im Moment wohl am besten zu beschreiben. Nachdem die 16-Jährige vor einigen Monaten nach Miyagi gezogen war, verlief ihr Alltag schleppend und langweilig. Nicht dass sie unglücklich war. Keinesfalls, jedoch bot die ländliche Präfektur bei weitem nicht die Möglichkeiten, die sie in ihrer Heimat Tokyo hatte. Auch ihre alten Freunde waren nun fern und sie fühlte sich oft etwas einsam.  


Es gab viele, die die Brünette ansprachen und nach ihrem Leben in Tokyo ausfragten. Es schien fast so als wäre Tokyo das moderne, entfernte Land, was die meisten hier in Miyagi nur in Zeitschriften und Social Media kannten.   


Doch das Interesse an ihr flaute jedoch schnell wieder ab, als sich herausstellte, dass Mikis Erzählungen über Tokyo nicht den leuchtenden und schrillen Fantasien ihrer Klassenkameradinnen gerecht wurde.   


Nach der kurzen Beliebtheit in den ersten Wochen lebte sie eigentlich ein ziemlich durchschnittliches Schulleben. Miki hatte direkt am Anfang des Schuljahres den weiteren Anschluss an den anderen Schülern verloren, in dem sie keinem Club beitrat. Sie besaß einige Interessen, jedoch war sie so sehr mit den Renovierungsarbeiten am Haus ihrer Familie beschäftigt, dass sie zu Beginn des Jahres schlichtweg nicht die Zeit hatte einem Schulclub beizutreten.  


Für Miki stand schon lange fest, dass sie mit ihren Eltern in ein ländlicheres Gebiet ziehen würde, sobald sie ihre Mittelschule beendet hatte. Es war schon immer der Traum ihrer Eltern gewesen, ein eigenes Haus zu kaufen, doch das hektische und überfüllte Tokyo bot weder geeignete Immobilien, noch waren diese im Ansatz bezahlbar.  


Um nach Miyagi zu ziehen, mussten zwar alle Familienmitglieder ihr bisheriges Leben in der Hauptstadt zurücklassen, aber dadurch bot sich auch für alle beteiligten ein neuer Lebensabschnitt.  


Der Umzug war für Miki kein Weltuntergang. Sie hatte genügend Zeit gehabt sich darauf einzustellen und letztlich freute sie sich auch ein wenig, neue Leute kennenzulernen.  


Und selbst wenn sie hier keine tief gehenden Beziehungen knüpfen würde...so weit weg war Tokyo nun auch wieder nicht. Sie würde jederzeit in der Lage sein ihre Freunde in den Ferien zu besuchen.  


Nun waren seit Mikis Umzug einige Monate vergangen und aus Frühling wurde Sommer.  


Die Luft wurde wärmer und schwüler, die Tage länger, die Nächte kürzer.  
Sie hatte sich in ihrer Klasse eingefunden und einige Bekanntschaften gemacht. Doch der schulische Anspruch schien ihr höher als erwartet. An ihrer alten Mittelschule in Tokyo war sie nur im oberen Mittelmaß gewesen. Auf der Highschool wurden die Klassen nach Leistungen getrennt. Sie hatte vor der Einschreibungsprüfung sehr viel gelernt und es geschafft in die 1-4 zu kommen. Zusammen mit der 1-5 bildeten diese die „Advanced-Klassen“. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit fiel der Brünetten auf, dass es doch ziemlich aufwändig und fordernd war, die gewünschte Leistung zu erbringen und dazu auch noch konstant aufrechtzuerhalten. 

Da kam es ihr wirklich zugute, dass sie noch keinem Club beigetreten war, denn sonst würde sie nur sehr schwer die Zeit finden, genügend für die Schule zu lernen und zeitgleich alle ihre Kontakte in Tokyo aufrechtzuerhalten. Besonders ihre beste Freundin, Nue, raubte ihr unzählige Stunden. Seit sie nicht mehr in der gleichen Stadt wohnten, war es für beide zur Gewohnheit geworden jeden Tag zu telefonieren, wenn Nue ihre abendlichen Ausgehrunden mit ihrem Hund drehte.   


Kennengelernt hatten sich die zwei Mädchen vor etwa 4 Jahren. Damals war Miki 12 Jahre alt gewesen, und Nue 14.  
Sie wohnten beide in der gleichen Nachbarschaft, und eigentlich wollten Nues Eltern Miki mit Nues jüngeren Zwillingsgeschwistern zusammen bringen. Die beiden Elternpaare kannten sich aus der Nachbarschaftsgemeinde und freundeten sich schnell an. Doch sie hätten nicht gedacht, dass sich nach einigen Treffen Miki und mit der ältesten Tochter besser verstehen würde, als mit den jüngeren Kindern. Ichiru und Sayu waren nicht wirklich darauf aus gewesen, sich von ihren Eltern vorschreiben zu lassen, mit wem sie sich anfreunden sollten, was dazu führte dass beide Miki schlichtweg ignorierten. Wenn es hieß dass Miki vorbeikommen würde, verkrochen sich die Zwillinge entweder in ihren Zimmern, oder waren gar ganz außer Haus. Nues großer Schwestern Instinkt kam dadurch hoch, sodass sie, anfangs aus Mitleid, später dann aus Sympathie, Zeit mit der Brünetten verbrachte. Beide hatten einen ähnlichen Humor und mochten die gleichen Serien. Oft trafen sie sich nach der Schule um mit Nues Hund, Dazai, spazieren zu gehen. Miki, welche nie ein Haustier haben durfte, genoss die Ausgehrunden sehr und auch Nue, als frischgebackene Hunde-Mama, konnte ihre Euphorie nicht zurückhalten. Sie freute sich jemanden außerhalb Ihrer Klasse zu haben, die sich für ihren Shiba Inu interessierte. 

Es war Freitag Nachmittag und ein sanfter Luftzug wirbelte vereinzelte Holzspäne und Staubkörner umher. Die Abendsonne schimmerte noch leicht durch die dreckigen Fenster und hüllten den Raum in goldenes Licht. Zusammen mit dem Dust der in der Luft lag, fühlte es sich wie ein Ort an, indem weder Raum noch Zeit eine Rolle spielten.  


Die Renovierungsarbeiten waren noch nicht ganz fertig, doch das Haus sah nun wesentlich ordentlicher und eingerichteter aus als noch vor einigen Monaten. Nichtsdestotrotz machte es sich Miki gerne in den unfertigen Zimmern bequem, in denen es nach abgestandener Farbe und Staub roch.  


Oft nahm sie ihre Geschichts- oder Literatur Bücher mit und lernte in die Abendstunden hinein. Manchmal legte sie sich aber auch einfach nur auf den dreckigen Boden und telefonierte. Malte sich mit ihrer Freundin aus, wie es wohl wäre, wenn sie noch in Tokyo geblieben wäre.  


Wäre sie mit Nue an der gleichen Schule? Was für einem Club wäre sie dort beigetreten? Vielleicht wieder dem Orchesterklub. Während ihrer gesamten Mittelschulzeit hatte Miki nämlich Tuba gespielt.  


Das kleine Mädchen mit der riesigen Tuba. Für viele ein sehr amüsanter Anblick. Um ehrlich zu sein, war die Tuba nicht unbedingt Mikis erste Wahl gewesen, aber da dieses Instrument schlichtweg nicht besetzt war als sie, als kleine, unerfahrene Mittelschülerin, den Club betrat, dachte sie sich, „Was soll's? Besser die einzige Tuba zu sein, als ein weiteres, ersetzbares Glied, bei den 10 Violinen zu werden!“  


Seit ihrem Umzug hatte sie jedoch ihr Blechinstrument nicht mehr angefasst. Es fehlte einfach die Motivation alleine zu spielen.   
Ihre Eltern versuchten sie hin und wieder dazu zu drängen, denn immerhin hatten diese ihr das teure Instrument vor 3 Jahren gekauft.. Doch ohne ein konkretes Stück an dem sie arbeiten konnte, ohne Deadline, ohne Clubkameraden konnte sie sich einfach nicht überwinden.. Es gab kein Ziel, welches sie anstrebte. 

So fühlte sie sich in den letzten Wochen immer mehr. Verloren, ohne eine genaue Ahnung wohin es für sie ging. Sie lebte in den Tag hinein, ohne weiter in die Zukunft zu planen. Sie konnte sich jedoch auch nicht beschweren. Sie war nicht sonderlich unglücklich. Alles lief gut, sie kam gut über die Runden, hatte liebevolle Eltern und eine Klasse mit der sie gut klar kam. Jedoch waren das nur äußere Einflüsse, und nichts was sie selber erreichte.  


Oft dachte sie darüber nach, was sie tun müsste, damit sich ihr Leben erfüllter anfühlte. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie ihre Highschool Jahre verschwendete und ihre Jugend nicht in vollen Zügen genoss. Doch auf der anderen Seite erhoffte sie sich auch, dass sich ihr eine Chance, eine Möglichkeit, völlig aus dem nichts offenbarte und ihr den Weg zur Erfüllung zeigte, vergleichbar mit einer schicksalhaften Fügung. Doch immer, wenn ihr dieser Gedanke aufkam, musste Miki auflachen. Sie wusste, dass ihr nichts im Leben geschenkt wurde. Wenn sie etwas aus sich machen wollte, musste sie es schon selbst angehen und nicht warten bis es ihr vor die Füße fiel!  


Sie richtete sich mit einem Ruck auf und lehnte sich ans Fensterbrett. Das alte Holz knirschte leise unter dem Druck und zwischen ihren Fingern wirbelte sich der Dreck leicht auf. Immer mal wieder hatte Miki Energieschübe, die sich wie ein exzentrisches Kribbeln in ihrem gesamten Körper verteilten. Diese Art von Energie Ballungen, die einem das Gefühl geben, dass man innerhalb eines Tages sein ganzes Leben verändern könnte. Doch so einfach war es nun einmal nicht, und das wusste das junge Mädchen. Aber wenn sie sich nur oft genug vornahm etwas zu ändern, würde sie es sicherlich irgendwann angehen!  


》 ... 《

Herzlich Willkommen und vielen Dank dass ihr euch das Prologkapitel zu "Something you need" durchgelesen habt.  
Die ein oder anderen kennen mich vielleicht noch aus dem Haikyuu-Fandom, wenn nicht, ist auch nicht schlimm.  
Nach einer sehr langen Pause in der ich mich komplett vom Schreiben ferngehalten habe, habe ich mich endlich an etwas herran getraut, was mehr als nur ein OneShot ist.  
Man wird sicher herauslesen können dass ich stark aus der Übung gekommen bin, aber das ist in Ordnung. Ich versuche mit dieser kleinen Geschichte wieder rein zu kommen. Falls ihr also Fehler bemerkt oder das Gefühl habt dass sich manche Stellen noch etwas unbehaglich anfühlen, dann gebt gerne Bescheid! 

Das zweite Kapitel ist schon fertig und kommt in einigen Tagen nach!  
Bis dahin wünsche ich euch noch alles Gute und ganz viel Gesundheit!   
❀ Fynn ❀  



End file.
